Despedida
by Ariyass
Summary: "Yo también sobreviví a la parte sucia, triste y rota del amor: La despedida" -(Estefania Mitre) Pensamientos de los chicos al terminar su relación con Sucrette.
1. Cascarón

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Paso del tiempo/Cosas sad –creo-/Poco dialogo.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Llorar sobre la leche derramada es inútil.

Ya no voy a lamentar el hecho de que mi ruta quedó fuera y mejor me pongo a escribir las cosas más sad que tengo adentro.

Solo para sacarlo de mi sistema.

Inició esto con Nathaniel, mi menos predilecto, debo decir, pero le tengo mucho cariño –no romántico-a este personaje, no sé porque.

E iniciamos con una frase de Maravilloso Desastre. Un libro que ODIE con toda el alma, pero que tiene un par de cosas llegadoras como esas.

Ya, nada.

Escuchen la canción, lean y lloren conmigo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Somebody than I used to know" – Gotye**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

" _No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía que lo era estar solo hasta la primera noche que pase sin ti en mi cama. Tú eres lo único que he hecho bien. Tú eres lo que he estado esperando"  
-Travis (Maravilloso Desastre)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cascarón vacío**_

* * *

Golpea con firmeza su saco de boxeo. Siempre fuerte y siempre preciso.

Era reconocido por ello. Por dar golpes potentes y exactos, en lugares indicados y esquivaba todos los que le arrojaban.

Nathaniel no entiende en que momento fue que comenzó todo. Su mala fama de matón fue de un momento a otro, como si una oscura celebridad se levantara de las cenizas.

Aunque…tal vez sí lo recuerda.

Cuando aún no sabía qué carrera elegir, cuando su padre continuaba acosándolo para que eligiera un futuro prometedor, cuando su desesperada madre intentaba –inútilmente-ganarse su perdón.

Sí, todo se le había estado acumulando con el paso del tiempo, pero el detonante fue algo distinto.

Y tiene rostro y nombre.

Sucrette había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo de su vida. Así como él de la suya.

No por desinterés, todo lo contrario, sino por falta de tiempo.

Por mucho que fingieran en mensajes y llamadas "felices", la verdad era que ninguno lo era realmente.

Ya no.

Ambos empezaban a seguir senderos distintos. A tener idea completamente diferentes.

Y aunque fue un "mutuo" acuerdo, Nathaniel fue el primero en dar el primer paso. En decir lo más duro.

Y, sorprendentemente, ella no se negó.

Fue una daga a su corazón. Porque en el fondo deseaba que ella se negara, que le pidiera que lo intentaran un poco más. Pero no sucedió.

Ella aceptó esa ruptura con un orgullo que no sabía que tenía y con una sonrisa triste.

Nathaniel se quedó mudo por la impresión, pero Sucrette no lo vio así. Creyó, de hecho, que era porque también se sentía herido.

Porque, decir adiós nunca sería fácil, no importaba que tan preparados estuvieran. Pero, ciertamente Nathaniel no lo estaba.

La dejó frente a la estación de tren, donde partiría para no volver durante largo rato.

Recuerda, como ella trataba de guardar la compostura y mantenerse serena, aunque solo se mostraba rígida, y falsa en su sonrisa.

Entonces, el silbido del tren anunció que era hora de subir. Sucrette lo observó a los ojos miel de Nathaniel, con una mirada vidriosa, y el labio inferior temblando.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico de un llanto inminente, ella sonrió. Amplia y tristemente. Luego acarició su mejilla con ternura, como sí supiera que era él quien necesitaba ser consolado, no ella.

—Gracias por todo.

Luego, tomaría su bolso, sin prisa y comenzaría a caminar a la puerta del tren.

Nathaniel no podría moverse por mucho que lo deseara, sus pies estaban atados a la tierra y su voz se había bloqueado.

" _Voltea"_ pensó con desesperación _"Por favor, voltea. Solo una última vez"_

Pero no lo haría. Entraría al tren sin mirar atrás.

 **.**

Nathaniel recuerda las primeras semanas como las más dolorosas de la ruptura.

Recuerda mirar al teléfono a casi todas horas, esperando, desesperadamente, que Sucrette le enviara un mensaje, una llamada, una señal de vida. Recuerda tener su dedo pulgar a un centímetro del botón "Marcar" en su contacto, pero nunca lo hizo.

Porque, en el fondo, seguía siendo ese niño asustado que temía a lo que pensaran los demás.

Recuerda dormir mucho, mucho tiempo con Blanca a su lado, tratando de consolar a su amo. Y luego recuerda a sus amigos, tratando de arrastrarlo de regreso al mundo real, animándolo a salir a divertirse. Tal vez se arrepintieron después de esa decisión.

Recuerda, empezar a salir a bares, clubes, fiestas, cualquier lugar donde hubiera alcohol. Donde hubiera diversión, risas y besos vacíos.

Fue de las primeras veces en las que Nathaniel tuvo sexo libre, sin compromisos, placenteramente efímero.

Más tarde se le volvió costumbre y perdería la cuenta de cuanta chica se ligó y cuantas fiestas se metió. De cuantas pieles probó y cuantas veces había terminado vomitando entre risas y llanto de locura después de una intensa noche de diversión sin sentido.

Luego, en una de ellas, tres tipos querrían echarle pleito, y los tres terminarían barriendo el suelo, con espectadores a la vista. Algunas lo mirarían con temor, otras con admiración.

Sus amigos le dirían que parase, le aconsejarían volver a los estudios o cualquier cosa que lo sacara de las calles. Nathaniel los cortaría de raíz con tal de que parasen de "sermonearle".

No lo permitiría.

No dejaría que le quitasen ese…control.

Algo que nunca podría obtener en casa, con su madre

O en su vida con su padre.

O en su relación con Sucrette.

Sucrette…

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella.

Su imagen era borrosa, su sonrisa se desvanecía. Y todas las cosas buenas por las que ella había luchado por sacar dentro de él se deterioraban con el tiempo.

Todo huella de ella empezaba a apagarse, como una luz que se duerme de forma lenta e imperceptible.

 **.**

Nathaniel saldría de nuevo de fiesta y regresaría a casa por ese callejón oscuro, cuando escucharía esos gritos.

Gritos de una chica.

Y Nathaniel no es ningún héroe sin capa ni tampoco un justiciero solitarios. Pero hay algo en esa voz que se le hace tan…familiar.

Luego recuerda a su hermana. A su madre. En lo que desearía que alguien las ayudara si estuvieran en el lugar de aquella chica.

Por eso, no duda en gritar.

—Vale, tío. No te habíamos reconocido…

Por supuesto que no. De otra forma hubieran parado de inmediato.

Nathaniel no tiene que decir nada, los cerdos se van aterrados y él se queda un instante para ver a la figura que tiene frente

 _Oh, querido._

 _El destino es caprichoso._

Y jugaría contigo todo lo que quisiera.

Eso fue lo que creyó escuchar, cuando vio a una Sucrette más alta, estilizada, madura –pero igual de bella-frente a él. En shock.

—Sucrette…

 _Y apenas está comenzando._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

"No me duele, me quema, me lastima"

Ojala esto le guste a alguien.

Y sí no, me vale vrg. Ya empecé a desahogarme y no voy a parar :V

Nos leemos en el siguiente One-shot, aunque aun no me decido que chico poner en el siguiente.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	2. Razón

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Paso del tiempo/Cosas sad –creo-/Poco dialogo.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Finalmente, aquí traigo otro OS de Cdm.

No me ha costado nada escribirlo, pero simplemente tenía la legendaria flojera del escritor.

Por fin, viene mi ruta, la primera y la única, mi bello Lysandro.

Y, debo decir, estoy satisfecha. Lloré y esta largo pero estoy satisfecha.

¡Y aquí viene una frase del maravilloso GGM! Mi ídolo en la literatura.

Lean y lloren –otra vez-.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Bitter Sweet Symphony"- The Verve**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

"— _Esta muy triste—contestó Úrsula—porque cree que te vas a morir  
_ — _Dígale—sonrió el coronel—que uno no se muere cuando debe, sino cuando puede"  
-Gabriel García Márquez (Cien años de Soledad) _

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **Razón**_

* * *

Lysandro siempre fue una persona bastante racional.

Un día, su padre le mostró como unos horribles animales pequeños habían empezado invadir una planta de tomates. Pese al esfuerzo de su padre y sus insecticidas, al final tuvo que arrancar la planta de raíz para evitar que infectara la demás cosecha.

Tuvo que sacrificar una pequeña parte, pero valió la pena al final.

Y no pudo evitar, compararlo ahora mismo con lo que sucedía en su vida.

Sucrette lo había consolado, lo había abrazado y había permitido que llorara en su hombro todo lo que tenía que llorar cuando su padre murió. De forma tan previsible, pero no menos dolorosa.

En el entierro, en días oscuros y días tristes, ella le brindó de su apoyo.

Y era justo por eso, que la separación se hizo más dolorosa. Porque ella tenía que irse.

Lysandro siempre fue una persona bastante racional.

Y solo era cuestión de pensarlo unos minutos, para saber que esa separación, al final se haría permanente. Que no podrían verse siempre. Que ahora estaban dando saltos diferentes en sus vidas. Que la distancia haría mella en sus corazones.

Y, de hecho, así fue. Pero se aferró a ella, como sí eso pudiera disminuir el dolor de no tenerla cerca.

Lysandro siempre fue una persona bastante racional.

Por eso, la última vez que se vieron, decidieron…eso mismo. Que sería la última vez que se verían.

Ella le dio un último regalo. Una foto enmarcada, envuelta en papel de regalo.

Lysandro casi se ríe por la crueldad y a la vez, la bondad de aquella chica, por obsequiarle una foto suya. Como sí quisiera que su recuerdo le quemara por siempre a flor de piel.

No hubo lágrimas, ni llanto, ni palabras emotivas. Solo miradas. Miradas que lo decían todo.

Lysandro se inclinó sobre ella, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego hizo lo mismo con el dorso de su mano.

—…Adiós, mi amada.

Tal vez la destruyó con aquella frase. Tal vez no. Lysandro solo obtuvo una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla.

…

Solo unos meses después, Lysandro sopesaría la muerte de su madre con igual amargura que la de su padre.

Viviría vagando en una nube infinita, donde nada existe y nada es. Porque, de hecho, no sabría cuál sería el siguiente paso.

¿Cómo avanzar después de perder a la mitad de los que te amaban?

…

Lysandro llegaría a la granja –casi-abandonada de sus padres, para reunirse con Leigh y Rosa y decidir qué harían con ella. Buscar quien la administraría o sí la venderían por completo.

Pero se tomó la molestia de llegar un poco antes de lo acordado.

La pequeña y modesta finca, estaría en silencio. Llena de polvo, con olor a viejo, ordenada y con memorias lejanas.

Recorrería cada habitación a pasos lentos, evocando los recuerdos de su niñez y de su vida en ellas. Pero no sentiría más que una amarga nostalgia que le escocería la garganta y le apretara el corazón.

Al final, se sentaría en la habitación matrimonial de sus padres, viendo sus cosas guardadas en cajas y bolsas, porque, de hecho, ya no tenían a quien servir.

Y solo entonces, cuando se encontrará en su propia soledad, Lysandro pensaría en ella.

En cuanto anhelaba que estuviera con él en esos momentos.

Así que sacaría el cuadro envuelto, que no se había atrevido a abrir, para evitar caer en la tentación de ir a buscarla como un loco de amor.

Desgarraría de forma lenta el papel y, en efecto, encontraría una foto enmarcada, pero no de Sucrette.

De sus padres. Abrazados, jóvenes y felices. Una foto en blanco y negro, de ambos posando frente a la granja.

—Rosa, le diría más tarde, que Sucrette encontraría esa foto olvidada por todos y le pediría a Josiane que se regalara para algo especial—

Y, junto la foto, una pequeña nota escrita en papel de libreta y con la preciosa curva de las letras de Sucrette.

" _No permitas que me vaya. Pero tampoco me retengas doliendo_

 _La vida lo quiso así y es mi turno de salvarte"_ (*)

Luego, su firma y nada más.

…

Lysandro dejaría que la locura lo poseyera por un instante. Se recostaría en la cama, las lágrimas correrían y empezaría a reír a carcajadas.

Lysandro siempre fue una persona bastante racional…

Y conforme pasara el tiempo entre un llanto extraño, se daría cuenta de que lo más racional era tirarse de un puente.

Pero ver esa fotografía, leer esas palabras…fue suficiente para que decidiera soltar.

Dejarlo ir.

A todos.

…

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo retomar la granja de su padre. No era para menos. Nunca le gustó el campo en particular, pero ahora parecía que se le iba la vida en cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Atesorarlo con locura y dedicándole todo su alma y su ser.

La granja prosperaría más que nunca, tendría trabajadores a su cargo, y las noches solas en la granja lo harían sentir todo menos… solo.

Pensaría mucho en sus padres, pero con una nostalgia amorosa.

Y casi ya no pensaría en Sucrette. Y cuando lo hiciera, su recuerdo ya no dolería.

...

Años después, invitaría a cenar a Sarah, la chica que lo ayudaba a cultivar flores y rosas en su jardín y con quién compartía una complicidad que crecía con el tiempo.

Ella aceptaría, sonrojada, nerviosa pero feliz, al igual que él. Torpes y alegres.

En su despacho, su ayudante la pasaría una llamada de Rosalya, quién le hablaría con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre.

—…No te preocupes. Iré pronto, lo prometo…

—Eso espero—diría ella— ¡Ah, por cierto! ¡A que no sabes quién regresó a la ciudad!

Lysandro sonreiría de nuevo. Y de pronto, la idea de ir a visitar a su hermano, le sonaría aún más atractiva.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

(*) Frase de la maravillosa autora Estefania Mitre. Escuchen/lean sus poemas, enserio, esa mujer sabe lo que hace.

Me encantó este capítulo. Le encuentro más sentimiento a la perdida de Lysandro y simplemente me llegó al alma toda su historia.

¡Qué si Chino no le da una vida feliz a este personaje, la quemo, la quemo!

¡Gracias a las personitas que comentaron! ¡El próximo OS esta entre Armin o Kentin!

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	3. Coraje

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Paso del tiempo/Cosas sad –creo-**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Este es el OS más largo que he escrito de estos tipos.

Me era difícil imaginar una situación rompiendo con Sucrette sin mares de lágrimas. Pero…no era el personaje y no era el momento.

Como sea, para las que pidieron a Kentin, aquí esta, espero lo disfruten.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "The Only Exception" – Paramore**_

* * *

.

" _Intenta no volverte un hombre de éxito sino un hombre de valor"  
_ — _Albert Einstein_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Coraje**_

* * *

Kentin siempre fue muy débil.

Porque ser débil, era permitir que acosaran y golpearan en la escuela. Ser débil significaba ser sentimental y delicado.

Su padre no. Siempre fue un hombre demasiado duro. Emocional y físicamente. Una relación distante, ya sea por el tiempo que pasaban separados o porque simplemente no congeniaban en ideas.

Y su padre no permitiría que su hijo fuera diferente. Porque para él, tan firme en sus ideales, lo diferente era incorrecto. Lo diferente era malo.

Era malo tener tanto amor a un "simple animal". Como le decía a Cookie.

Era malo clavarse tanto en un amorío juvenil. Como le decía a su relación con Sucrette.

Era malo no querer entrar al servicio militar lo más pronto posible por un capricho.

" _Esa relación tuya no durará, Kentin. Ten valor y termínala de una vez"_

Su madre intervenía, tratando de ayudar a su padre a comprender su relación, pero incluso ella parecía quedarse sin armas.

Porque ambos se visitaban cada vez menos. Y Kentin estaba teniendo problemas en el servicio militar debido a su distracción. Distracción por pensar en ella.

Un amor que no había titubeado. Todavía era igual de firme, torpe y más fuerte que nunca. Más que dispuesto a soportar la distancia un poco más.

Pero…

" _Seguramente ella se buscará a alguien más…accesible"_

" _A tu edad es imposible conocer el amor. No digas estupideces"_

" _Déjala antes de que ella lo haga. Conserva algo de dignidad"_

" _Se un hombre, Kentin"_

¿Y sí así era? Sucrette siempre fue una chica bella. Una chica deseada en el instituto. ¿Qué tal si otro se fijaba en ella? ¿Qué pasaba sí ella se cansaba de esperarlo? ¿Qué pasaba sí tenía que ir a la guerra dentro de poco? ¿Ella se atrevería a aguardar su regreso? ¿O buscaría la compañía de alguien más?

Kentin quería tener valor. Quería ser un hombre. Un hombre era quien llevara las riendas de esa relación. Debía ser él quién decidir en qué momento terminarla.

Por eso, cuando ella bajó del tren, con un precioso vestido lila y con olor a rosas, sonriente y feliz, él la llevó a pasear.

La llevó al parque de diversiones, al parque, al cine, haciendo que esa tarde fuera memorable. Pero ni con esas distracciones, su novia pudo dejar de notar que algo iba mal.

" _¿Estás bien?"_

" _¿Quieres que salgamos otro día?"_

" _Te noto muy…callado."_

Le había dicho callado para no decir…distante, frio, cortante. Ken sabía lo que pasaba. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un patán egocéntrico como…

… _Como aquella vez en que regresó Evan y no sabías que hacer contigo mismo._

Pero esto es lo que tenía que pasar. Era esto que tenía que ser.

.

Y Ken se sintió…fuerte.

Fuerte, por ser "inmune" a encantos infantiles como los que Sucrette poseía.

Fuerte por decirle las cosas claras y directas al –casi- momento de despedirse.

Fuerte por demostrar nada ante las lágrimas de ella.

E incluso, fuerte al silencio prologando cuando ninguno tenía nada más que decir.

Cuando ella le preguntó un quebrado "¿Por qué?" y no obtuvo respuesta de su parte, supo todo de inmediato.

Pudo verlo. En sus ojos.

Por un instante, vislumbro al Ken pequeño, con lentes, bajito, delgado y expuesto a la crueldad de la realidad. La que no acepta lo diferente. La que no acepta un "no".

Por eso no dijo nada. No, hasta que las lágrimas terminaran de escurrir de sus ojos y pudo encontrar su propia voz. Le pidió que la llevara a la estación, él no objeto nada.

Ella se pararía frente a la entrada y esperaría pacientemente. Pero Kentin no diría nada. Tendría los ojos perdidos en la nada. Y Sucrette, también perdería los cabales. Porque es humana y porque era una mujer herida.

—Al menos ten el valor de despedirte. Se hombre Kentin.

Levantaría la vista, sorprendido, anonadado. Como si hubiese tenido una epifanía.

Pero Sucrette ahora ya no estaría dispuesta a hablar. Ya no. Tomaría sus cosas y subiría al tren sin decir nada más.

Kentin la vio alejarse, con un intenso frio atravesando su espalda y una sensación opresiva en el pecho.

El trabajo estaba hecho. No iba a ser agradable de cualquier manera.

Pero cuando se volvió a casa en silencio y subió a su habitación, parándose frente al espejo empotrado frente a su pared…

…No se vería en él. Encontraría a alguien completamente diferente. Una figura oscura, con los ojos dilatados y más voluminosa que él. Fuerte…pero aterradora.

Sintió un pánico

 _Se hombre, Kentin._

 **GOLPE**

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que tenía el puño ensangrentado, el vidrió de su espejo roto y lágrimas amargas rodando por sus mejillas.

.

Por supuesto que la llamaría de nuevo, miles de veces en los próximos días, rogando de forma casi patética. Pero Sucrette no se apiadaría de él. Sus mensajes serían vil mente ignorados durante un largo tiempo.

Y él se encontraría deprimido, enojado, rabioso contra todos, incluso contra su padre. Enojado por lo que había hecho, pero incapaz de admitirlo, incapaz de disculparse correctamente e incapaz de poder sentirse fuerte de otra manera.

Con un temperamento inestable y violento. Las conversaciones con Evan o las salidas con Alexy no servirían de nada.

Todo fue un vórtice de dolor y auto-destrucción durante un largo rato.

.

—Ken, cariño. Te llaman…

Kentin estuvo a punto de decir que no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, pero su madre le entregó el teléfono antes de que abriera la boca.

— ¿Kentin?

Por un momento, creyó que se atragantaría con su propia saliva por las ansias y el nerviosismo de escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

— ¿Hola?

—Su…Sucrette… ¡Soy yo!— ¡Ken…tin!

—Ya veo.

Quería preguntarle la razón de su llamada. Pero apostaba todo a que sus amigos le habían pedido que lo hiciera. De cualquier modo, ella no mencionó nada de eso.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Su voz seguía siendo suave, nada rencorosa, como sí la distancia y el tiempo nunca hubieran pasado. Hablaron de banalidades. Ella le hablo de la universidad, de sus compañeros y de su nueva vida. Kentin casi no habló. Estaba concentrado en oírla bien, temiendo que fuera una mala broma, aunque también, porque no tenía de que hablar.

Fue dulce. Como los antiguos tiempos. De las conversaciones en la banca de algún parque con el Ken el chiquillo que amaba las galletas y los animales. No del Kentin que le había roto el corazón a ella y a sí mismo.

Y la despedida fue inevitable.

—Tengo que irme—les escuchó susurrar luego de un pequeño silencio—Irme…de verdad.

Sintió otro pinchazo de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Había guardado una enorme esperanza respecto a lo suyo…pero la evidencia de su distanciamiento y la forma tan cruda en que rompieron dio a entender que ella ya no veía un futuro a su lado. Y no la culpaba, pero tampoco se sentía mejor con ello.

Entonces entendió la verdadera naturaleza de su llamada. Era para decir adiós. De forma correcta.

" _Sé un hombre, Kentin."_

La rabio, el odio y el coraje hacia sí mismo se desvaneció. Sintió dolor en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Y sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su vista al folleto donde solicitaban personal en la militar, pero para entrenar cachorros.

Sonrió.

—Lo sé…—murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— ¡Oye, no me hagas llorar, por favor!—le dijo entre una risita y una voz rota también.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo…Y-Yo…—hizo una pequeña pausa—Solo quiero…Agradecerte…Por todo, enserio…

—…De nada. Gracias a ti también.

Hubo otro silencio, donde se escuchaban leves movimientos y pequeños jadeos. Jadeos intentando contener el llanto.

—…El chico que te tenga…Será afortunado…

—N-No me hagas sonrojar—sonrió, imaginando la escena de Sucrette roja hasta las orejas con el teléfono en las manos— ¿Sabes? Creo lo mismo.

— ¿Lo mismo?

—A la chica que te encuentres…Será afortunada. Eres un gran hombre, Kentin. Espero que lo sepas…

Otro silencio.

—Adiós, Ken.

— Adiós, Sucrette.

Luego colgó. Pero ya no sentiría deseos de llorar, ni deseos de autodestrucción. Tendría deseos de vivir. Más que nunca.

.

Cuatro años bastarían para ser más fuerte que nunca.

Cuatro años serían suficientes para decidir por su cuenta, sin importarle sí su padre estaba de acuerdo con su vida o qué pensarían los novatos cuando vieran a su entrenador comiendo galletas de chocolate.

Sería tan gloriosamente irrelevante, sin importancia. Como sí, por primera vez, el mundo no estuviera en su contra. Y sí lo estuviera, Ken tendría el valor de dar la cara sin necesidad de aparentar algo que no era.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

Alexy se había mantenido en contacto con él después de todo. Él entraría a trabajar en la militarizada, pero olvidándose de los campos de entrenamiento y concentrándose únicamente en entrenar perros para el gobierno. Las cosas que amaba, fusionadas y sin necesidad de tratar de fingir que era duro.

—Seguro.

— ¡No me digas que después de todo este tiempo sigues temiéndole a Castiel!

— ¡Que no! ¡Alexy, te voy a colgar…!

—Bien, bien—le escuchó suspirar dramáticamente—Supongo que solo seremos las chicas y yo. Rosalya, Priya…y Sucrette.

— ¿Uhm…?

 _¿Qué?_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hubo un punto en que me bloqueé. No sé porque. Aunque la conversación fluida me ayudó bastante.

Pero fue un poco más…No sé. Me costó conectar con Kentin, hasta casi el final, cuando puse la canción y fue cuando los feelings me llegaron.

(¡No, Kentin! ¿¡Que más quieres de mi Chino?!)

Como sea.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus fav y follow. Espero pronto traer el OS de Armin. El de Castiel lo dejaré hasta el final.

Sorry-not-sorry.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	4. Juntos

**Disclaimer** : Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias:** **SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Paso del tiempo/Cosas sad –creo-/Poco dialogo.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Mi internet falla.

Las teclas de mi laptop fallan.

El teclado se descompone.

Después de rogarle a su padre recibe su laptop.

Su hermana la usa para la universidad.

Deciden prestarse finalmente.

Nota que se acabó el mes de prueba de Word.

No tiene dinero para comprar otro paquete.

Yo los odio a todos.

Chao.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Umbrella" - Rihanna (Cover: Ember Island)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _"_ — _¡Nadie se vuelve idiota por voluntad propia!  
_

— _¡Es obvio que nunca te has enamorado!"  
_

 _—Fry (Futurama)_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Juntos**

* * *

Armin se consideraba a si mismo un chico relajado.

Prefería evitarse los problemas si podía. No le gustaba clavarse en temas que no tenían pies ni hecho, a él no le gustaba enrollarse más de lo necesario.

Alexy lo sabía de sobra. Por eso no puede evitar preocuparse solo un poco por la situación de su hermano. Lo veía tan feliz, tal vivaz y alegre, más de lo que nunca fue con alguna otra chica.

Y Sucrette...Hace tiempo que no la ve, así que no puede juzgarla a plena vista. Pero las llamadas y mensajes cada vez menos constantes, los encuentros poco comunes y la normalidad con la que habla, le da a entender que solo hay uno en la relación.

Y es su hermano.

No puede enfadarse con su amiga por ello. Sabe que lo intenta, lo ve y lo siente. Pero Alexy sabe que intentar, muchas veces, no es suficiente.

.

Esa chica es nueva. Lo nota. También nota la familiaridad con la que trata a su hermano, como sí se conocieran de toda la vida. No le gusta la forma en la que se cuelga de su brazo o como se le insinúa, ni tampoco como Armin recibe todas esas atenciones tan gustoso. Su hermano era distraído por naturaleza, pero eso no justifica su actitud.

Ama a su hermano, si. Pero no ignora lo que le esta haciendo a su amiga.

Y Alexy tiene un arrebato de locura. De furia o frustración, y llama a su amiga le informa lo que esta pasando.

Ella escucha sus quejidos, sus palabrotas, su mal carácter durante largo rato sin inmutarse.

Para cuando termina de hablar, nota que ha estado muy callada y no le gusta. No le gusta nada y repara en su error. En, quizás, hablar con su hermano antes de que la situación se volviera en su contra y no hacerla más grande.

Tartamudea un inestable _"¿Estas bien?"_ , y no recibe una respuesta. Sino una pregunta.

—Y... ¿Armin que hace?

Alexy tiene el impulso de golpearse a sí mismo por su estupidez. Quiere decir algo, mentir, pero los nervios le traicionan y termina tartamudeando cosas sin sentido. Al final, escucha a su amiga soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Alexy.

En esos momentos, ella le dice todo. Que realmente quiere a Armin, lo quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie. Por eso ha aguantado todo ese tiempo en silencio. Ha aguantado todo, a pesar de que la distancia sea insoportable, o que la chispa ya no sea la misma. Ha aguantado una relación que ya no les dejaba nada bueno a nadie. Porque, la verdad, era que ya no era lo mismo.

Y ella también le permitió recordar otras cosas de su hermano.

Que Armin podía ser relajado, pero también era impaciente.

Que Armin podía contemplar un abrazo o incluso un beso como algo pasajero sin dejar la fidelidad de lado (Como le demostró en la fiesta en casa de Iris)

Que Armin (y él) ya habían perdido a demasiada gente, como para que ella le hiciera añicos el corazón.

Por eso ella no había dado el paso.

Por eso mismo, le resultaba poco soportable seguir siendo sacrificada, cuando la verdad, era que Armin, estaba feliz de la vida. Y Sucrette no es egoísta, pero se siente al limite, y simplemente toma una decisión.

Se lo informa a Alexy, antes de colgar.

Y Alexy se siente como un completo idiota.

.

Su hermano se encierra en su habitación un par de semanas después. No tiene que preguntar que le pasa y no intenta acercarse a su habitación. Solo cuando anochece y su hermano no baja a cenar, decide hacerle frente.

Armin se encuentra triste, devastado, con el rostro en blanco y y los ojos rojos.

Cuando Alexy entra, sin embargo, Armin se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y de inmediato, engancha una gran sonrisa.

—Hey—le saluda— ¿Como te va, hermanito? Ni siquiera te saludé. Lo siento, tengo mucha tarea. Tengo que formatear un par de archivos de mi—

Alexy se inclina y lo abraza, sin decir nada.

Por un momento, Armin se congela. No responde por un instante. Hasta que siente como se aferra a él, clavando sus uñas en la ropa, acurrucándose más en su cuello. Luego tiembla y al final le escucha llorar de forma silenciosa.

—Yo...Realmente la quería, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé...

Armin llora sin consuelo por horas. Alexy no se apartó.

.

Cuando Alexy despierta y ve la nota sobre el escritorio, tiene una sensación de vértigo. Sale corriendo, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde.

Pide un taxi y llega a la estación de trenes.

Busca entre la gente con las manos en la cabeza, hasta que ubica a su hermano, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y la mirada fija en la fila de boletos.

Alexy llega y lo saca de ella, entre gritos de reclamo, forcejeo y un par de golpes accidentales.

— ¿¡En que diablos estas pensando?! ¡No puedes solo irte así...!

Armin lo mira a los ojos al dar su respuesta.

—Iré a pedirle perdón. Sí voy y la busco, tal vez pueda-

— ¡Armin! —le grita, lo toma de los hombros para hacerle entrar en razón—¡Ella se fue! ¡No puedes hacerte esto y a ella tampoco!

La gente los observa extrañados, pero solo tienen ojos uno para el otro, entre respiraciones agitadas.

—Armin...Esto iba a pasar...—luego hace una pausa ante una revelación—Pero, creo que tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Armin se desploma en la acera, sin atreverse a mirarlo a ojos. Alexy se sienta a su lado y espera pacientemente.

—La amo...—confiesa, con la mirada en el charco de agua frente a él—Por eso...intente...intente—

—Aguantar—completa su hermano—Lo sé. Ella también.

Armin no le pregunta como lo sabe y no le reclama nada.

—La extrañaré...

—Yo igual.

La declaración de su hermano, hace que Armin gire su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Ambos se sonríen, de forma triste, haciendo pucheros de llanto.

Luego se abrazan.

Realizando en la idea, de que aun se tienen a ambos para sostenerse.

...

Armin iría a cenar con sus padres cada vez que su tiempo se lo permitiera. Era poco el tiempo libre que tenía, por eso lo aprovechaba al máximo con su familia.

Cuando su madre les sirvió la cena a él y a su padre, se dio cuenta de un enorme detalle.

—¿Donde está Alexy?

—No podrá venir hoy, tiene mucho trabajo con sus exámenes finales, cariño—explicó su madre, pacientemente.

Armin se sentiría ofendido por ello. No venía a aprovechar su valiosisimo tiempo de ocio para que lo dejaran plantado.

Iría a la universidad y el destino estaría de su lado cuando encontrara a su hermano en la entrada de la universidad junto con Rosalya.

 _"Claro, estudiar y un cuerno"_

Pero se quedaría de piedra al descubrir que no solo estaría con su amiga Rosa. Sino con ese rostro tan inconfundible a pesar de la madurez que ahora poseía.

Armin, creyó, que seguía siendo hermosa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, este capitulo lo tenía prácticamente a la semana siguiente del anterior capitulo. Pero como ya habrán leído la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

El capitulo de Castiel lo tendrán mañana sin falta, y es al que, le he puesto mucho más amor junto con el de Lyss.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


	5. Maldición

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Paso del tiempo/Cosas sad –creo-/Poco dialogo.**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

Ya sé. Dije que iba a subirlo pronto.

Pero tuve tiempo de hacerlo, salieron los primeros spoilers del capítulo 5 y me dije que iba a esperar para ver si traía algo nuevo para ponerlo.

Cosa que no paso, así que…sorry (?

Este es el capítulo más largo. Pero que les digo, le tengo aprecio a Castiel.

 **¡Maldita sea, busquen la canción y escúchenla mientras leen esto, porque de allí saque la idea principal de este capítulo!**

Lean y lloren conmigo.

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical: "Lie"**_ _ **— BTS (Cover Josema)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

" _Después de un tiempo aprenderás que el sol quema si te expones demasiado. Aceptarás incluso que las personas buenas podrían herirte alguna vez y necesitarás perdonarlas. Aprenderás que hablar puede aliviar los dolores del alma. Descubrirás que lleva años construir confianza y apenas unos segundos destruirla y que tú también podrás hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida."  
_ _—William Shakespeare_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Maldición**_

* * *

Castiel estaba acostumbrado a estar solo.

De verdad que lo estaba.

Sus padres ausentes a tan corta edad le forjaron un carácter. Uno más crudo y arisco.

Y era increíble el punto de quiebre de sus emociones cuando algo o alguien le importaba.

Era maravilloso y aterrador la forma en que la música podía tomar cuando tocaba su guitarra y cantaba. Era…apasionante, eterno y lleno de explosiones emocionales intensas.

Lo amaba.

Y luego…están las personas.

— _Si te soy sincero, solo me sentí atraído por su físico…era bonita…_

Debrah era hermosa, con un bonito cuerpo y un rostro bello. Pero con el tiempo, no fue solo eso. Era más.

La verdad era que había entregado más de lo que le gustaba admitir, más de lo que podía dar. Y al final ella se lo llevó todo, dejándolo con un corazón roto y amargas canciones de desamor.

No olvida a Debrah, aun la echa de menos…

 _Gatito, me encanta ese vestido, lástima que no tengo con que pagarlo._

 _Suena bien, pero si cambiamos la letra ser mejor, escucha-_

 _Oh, gatito, sí lo logramos, viajaremos por todo el mundo. Juntos._

Sí. De forma enferma, extraña esa relación toxica, donde no era nada más que un muñeco sometido a los caprichos de una mujer egoísta.

Pero, de alguna forma las cosas pasan. Y al final, asimila, es obligado a asimilar que ella es lo que es.

Y la verdad es que nunca lo amo.

No a él.

.

Luego, en el círculo de confianza, entran Lysandro e Iris. Ambos buenos, sinceros, nunca mal intencionados.

Soportan su crudeza y su mal humor, sus chistes ácidos y su pésima actitud. Pocos logran hacerlo sonreír.

Ella lo consigue en el instante en que cruzan palabras. Lo consigue con un gesto, con su actitud, con su inocencia y sus reacciones.

Y Castiel experimenta lo mismo.

Miedo. Profundo temor.

Que ella sea falsa.

Que no sea más que una vil fachada.

Que le mienta, finja y luego se vaya como el resto de las personas a las que quiere.

Por eso, las palabras se le atoran en la lengua y no puede pronunciarlas.

Que se ha enamorado de nuevo.

Que la quiere cerca suyo y no de forma amistosa.

Que no quiere que se junte con otros. No lo quiere.

Y cuando, por fin, ve la oportunidad. La primera y la última.

La besa.

Y se siente en la gloria.

.

Castiel piensa en arrepentirse en cada paso, por miedo, por cobarde.

Pero una voz, pequeña, y potente le susurra que no lo haga.

 _Ella no se irá._

 _Confía, la amas, ella te ama._

 _Es diferente. Todo es diferente ahora._

Y cede.

Deja que la coraza se caiga y que su rudeza se desvanezca. Que las emociones se desborden a su lado.

— _No creí que me hicieras algo así… ¡Eres peor que Lysandro!_

Pasan risas, enojos y todo va de maravilla.

Castiel sabe que es demasiado bueno para que sea eterno.

Pero todo se derrumba en el momento en que ella lo dice: Va a mudarse.

Y pelean como nunca lo han hecho. Porque así es él…

Ocultando el dolor bajo una máscara de crueldad. Incapaz de expresarse por medio de palabras. Incapaz de decir que no quiere que se vaya.

Porque Castiel, en el fondo, no quiere volver a sentir lo mismo. Y la deja ir.

.

 _Te odio._

 _Te odio_

 _Te odio_

Y no se lo dice a ella.

Sino a sí mismo, porque es incapaz de dejar de amarla.

O eso piensa cuando lee el mensaje en su teléfono.

— _Vi el video. Primero no contestas mis mensajes y ahora esto. Creo que ya es suficiente. Terminamos._

Se siente la peor basura del mundo. No porque ella haya visto un video de él siendo besado por otra chica, sino porque no le dio tiempo para explicarle.

.

Las cosas terminan mal. Mal para él.

La forma en que Sucrette toma todo con relativa calma, como sigue con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo odia.

Como ella se ha ido sin mirar atrás, como sí ya hubiera estado aferrada a algo más para desprenderse de él.

Y luego, llega la noticia de que Lysandro debe irse.

Puede verlo. Su amigo no quiere hacerlo, pero lo hace, igual de roto que él. Y también, sin mirar atrás.

.

Y no es capaz de canalizar su rabia de otra forma. No con alcohol, ni drogas, ni nada similar.

Música.

Su adicción personal.

Toca de forma casi religiosa, sin descanso, devoto a su propia fe.

Y las cosas mejoran solo un poco.

Por un momento el mundo es su mayor distractor. Hace compañeros de trabajo. Firma con una disquera, toca en vivo. Y la fama llega, no de forma apetecible, pero la música, las letras y esos momentos inolvidables hacen que todo valga la pena.

Y solo…

Solo a veces la recuerda a ella.

Le preocupa.

Porque aunque la sueñe muy poco, las emociones siguen igual de intensas e intactas.

Como el primer día en que la beso.

.

No puede contener el brote de emoción, ira, frustración, miedo, ilusión y felicidad que se asienta en su pecho cuando la ve.

Es más…madura.

 _Más hermosa_.

Por eso no se contiene cuando hablan. Porque ella esta tan ajena a lo que pasa, a lo que le hizo, a lo que él sintió y aun siente.

Ella no reniega, acepta sus palabras con envidiable valor, aunque –él no sepa- ella también tiene el alma dolida.

.

Castiel la observa irse, fingiendo que no lo hace.

Ve su cabello que ha crecido más y sus curvas más finas. Alejarse más y más de él.

— _Trabajo en el Cosy Bear._

Castiel ríe con amargura esa noche.

Sabe perfectamente, que no la ha olvidado.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Vamos a aclarar unas cosas.

*Algunas líneas en cursiva son sacadas del juego, modificadas, porque no pude encontrarlas todas de forma exacta.

*Castiel no besa a nadie estando con Sucrette. Eso salió meramente de mi invención.

¿Por qué?  
Porque estoy harta de leer y escuchar que Sucrette tuvo la culpa. Que se fue, que dejo a los chicos, que fue mala amiga.

En ningún momento he leído que se mencione que alguno de los chicos o que sus "amigos" hayan ido a buscarla. Que ellos fueran a pagar boletos de tren para ir a visitarla.

Como siempre, he notado el intento de Beemov de hacer que parezca real, y usa una excusa barata de "Sucrette se fue y todo se fue al carajo".

Tampoco me vengan con "las relaciones a distancia funcionan, yo tengo y x". Para eso se necesita mucha madurez y paciencia. Sucrette es/era muy inmadura e insegura, por lo cual nunca la vi manteniendo una relación así, ni mucho menos dar un paso para irse a vivir con su chico o irse a vivir sola. Y de hecho no fue capaz de hacerlo.

No era el momento, ella no estaba preparada. Y eso no es en realidad "su culpa".

Ahora, tampoco quiero hacer quedar a Castiel como malo. Para nada. La interpretación de estas oraciones depende del lector. Para mí, él también es una víctima de toda esta relación.

Una relación es de dos y aunque, claramente, fue Sucrette la que la terminó, no creo que hubiera terminado de forma mejor luego de 4 años de otra forma siendo como son los personajes. Obviamente apegándonos a la idea de que ella tenía que mudarse sí o sí.

No es una justificación, pero, vaya que no es solo culpa de la prota.

.

* * *

Dicho esto solo me queda decir adiós.

Aquí acaban los drabbles de estos chicos, y me duele más decirle adiós. Pero se supera poco a poco.

(Kill me, please)

Ojala les haya gustado. Voy a seguir actualizando otro fic de CdM (Instituto). Hasta nuevo aviso.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
